Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power distribution determination apparatus, a control method, and a storage medium storing a program.
Related Art
In power transactions or power retailing, it is possible to purchase power by specifying power supply sources. Here, the power supply sources may be specified in units of producers such as an electric power company or an electric power producer, and may be specified by power source types (such as green energy). For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-184406 discloses a power supply system capable of previously specifying power consumption for each of a plurality of power source types such as green energy generation or nuclear power generation with respect to daily or monthly power consumption.
Power may be exchanged between a plurality of power supply sources and a plurality of consumers. In this case, each of the consumers is not necessarily able to receive as much power as desired from desired power supply sources. As a result, consumers who are not able to receive a supply of power as desired acquire power from power supply sources having a surplus of power.
Here, when consumers have received a supply of power as desired, the consumers can understand how much power has been supplied from which power supply source. However when the consumers have not received a supply of power as desired, the consumers are not able to recognize “from which power supply source and to what extent energy, which has not been fulfilled by the desired power supply source, has been supplied”. Further, electric power companies and the like are not able to recognize, when power sources possessed by the companies supply power to consumers, “whether the power sources supplied power to consumers who desire power to be supplied from the power sources, or whether the power sources supplied power to consumers who do not desire power to be supplied from the power sources but was supplied power in order to make up for a shortage”.
An object of the invention is devised in view of the above problems. An object of the invention is to provide a technique for recognizing the distribution of power from a plurality of power supply sources to a plurality of consumers.